


A White Day to Forget

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst for White Day, Break Up, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, White Day 2021, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Kazunari had a surprise for his boyfriend Shintarou, what he didn't know is that Shintarou also had a surprise for him, a surprise he would want to forget on this White Day.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A White Day to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! Hope you are doing well!  
> In this White Day 2021 I will give you angst with no fluff, I decide to my favorite OTP needed to suffer for no reason. Know that I felt really bad for Takao who really didn't deserve this.

Kazunari couldn't wait to be home, it was White Day and he has prepared the perfect gift for his boyfriend Shintaro, a ring; but not any ring, an engagement ring, Kazunari wanted to propose to the man with who he was sharing his life for the last six years and he wanted to do it on White Day. 

He had thought of everything, he even had chosen the ring, he had the little velvet box in his pocket. Kazunari had asked to finish his work shift at the local radio early, he wanted to surprise his boyfriend who wasn't working today.

Kazunari surely didn't think that he would also have a surprise when he arrived at the apartment that he was sharing with Shintarou. 

When Kazunari arrived, he noticed the door was locked, which was weird since Shintarou always kept the door unlocked when he was home, unless he was sleeping. Opening the door, he saw an extra pair of shoes, he knew to whom they belong, those branded shoes could only belong to one person, Akashi Seijuro. Kazunari didn't mind Akashi's presence at all, the man with red hair knew his boyfriend since middle school, they were in the same basketball team; Seijuro was coming occasionally to play shogi with Shintarou, but this time it was odd, according to what Shintarou had told him Seijuro was supposed to be overseas, did he came back earlier? If it was the case why wasn't he hearing them talking? 

Kazunari removed his shoes and put his jacket on a hook, took the little box containing the ring with him. He first went to the living room, but no one was there; Kazunari saw Shintarou and Seijuro cell phones on the side table, this was also weird since Seijuro always kept his phone with him. Then he walked to the kitchen, still no one. It's while he was standing in the hallway that he heard noise coming from the guest room, slowly walking toward the door, he stopped and listened, moans, he could hear his boyfriend moaning from the other side of the door. Breathing slowly, Kazunari put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door a little, just enough to see what was happening inside the room; he already had his doubts from what he was hearing, he just wanted the confirmation and he got it. 

In the guest room, Kazunari saw his boyfriend getting fucked by the one that used to be his captain in middle school, from his angle he couldn't see much, but he could hear the slapping sound when the red-haired's pelvis was getting in contact with Shintarou's ass. He could hear Shintarou saying Seijuro's name, begging for more. 

Kazunari didn't know what to do, should he say anything, surprise them and see their reaction? He knew Seijuro will not give a fuck about it, he wouldn't feel bad, but will Shintarou will feel any kind of remorse? 

Kazunari stood there next to the door, wondering what he should do until Shintarou's moans became louder, his boyfriend really seemed to enjoy getting fuck his hard by Seijuro, now Kazunari knew what would to do. 

Kazunari walked to their room, opened the closet and took out a suitcase and a travel tot, he packed as much as he could in it. While doing it, he tried to not make any noise, not like it would matter with the sounds that were coming from his now , ex-boyfriend. Kazunari didn't plan to stay long enough to hear Shintarou's reason, he just wanted to leave the apartment and never come back, the sound coming from Shintarou was making him sick, he wanted to throw up. 

Once he got everything he thought was essential, he brought his thing to the front door before walking back to the room where the one he still loved deeply was getting fucked by someone else and took a picture. Kazunari still loved Shintarou despite this, but it seemed like Shintarou didn't love him anymore and Kazunari wanted to make sure Shintarou knew that he knew. 

On the dining table, he left the ring and his keys, he blessed the automatic locking door, with a post-it on which he wrote a little note; he took Shintarou's phone from the living room and put it next to the ring and then left. He didn't mind leaving some of his belongings behind, he could buy new ones.

Kazunari didn't know where he would go, the only thing he knew is that he needed to get out of there. 

Kazunari sat in his car, sent the picture he took to Shintarou, after he pressed sent, he made sure to block all the numbers of the people he knew who were related to Shintarou, he didn't want to talk to them, he didn't feel bad about ghosting them. Once it was done, he left without looking back in the mirror.

Without knowing what to do, Kazunari left for his workplace, at the radio station he spoke to his boss and a few people he could trust, told them what happened, he wanted to make sure that if Shintarou call people would tell him that he wasn't there or he was too busy to speak to him. 

One of his co-workers told him that if he didn't have a place to stay, he could maybe help him, his brother was a landlord and he had an apartment to rent. Kazunari gladly accepted the offer, at least he would not have to spend any nights in a hotel while looking for a place to stay.

Kazunari left with his co-workers after the latter had called his brother, the brother didn't ask too many questions and made Kazunari sign the paper after showing him the apartment. 

The place was small, smaller than where he used to live, but he didn't care, he could start his new life there. 

It's only when he was alone that he allowed himself to break down and cry, how could Shintarou make that to him, what did he do wrong? Since when he was cheating on him with Seijuro? He had so many questions, but he wasn't sure if he wanted the answers. Kazunari fell asleep on the futon that he borrowed to his landlord. 

* * *

Shintarou felt Seijuro coming, he filled him with his cum, he would have rather if his former captain had worn a condom, it would have been less of a pain to clean, but Seijuro liked it raw. At least he had a few hours before Kazunari got back home after his work shift at the radio station. 

Once Kazunari would be back to their apartment, Shintarou thought they could have a little dinner together for White Day, he was actually looking forward to it since his boyfriend told him that he had a surprise for him. 

Seijuro left after taking a shower, he took his phone in the living room and Shintarou noticed his own wasn't there even if he was sure that's where he left it on the side table next to Seijuro phone.

He walked with Seijuro to the front door and let him leave. No goodbye kiss, it wasn't the type of relationship they had, Shintarou was only letting Seijuro fuck him cause while he deeply loved Kazunari, his boyfriend was too soft with him when they were having sex and once in a while Shintarou like it rough and that what Seijuro was for, rough sex anything else, no feeling were involved.

Once his former captain was gone, Shintarou took a long shower and made sure he was perfectly cleaned, inside out, after he changed the bed sheet of the guest room, he couldn’t leave any traces.

Looking at the time, Shintarou thought Kazunari would arrive soon, while waiting for him, he decided to look for his phone. 

He found it on the dining table, he saw the little light flashing, someone had sent him a message; he didn't look right away, instead he took the little velvet that was next to his phone. A post-it was stuck on it, his heart squeezed when he read the message: 

" _Hope you had fun Shin-chan - Kazunari_ " 

Anxious, Shintarou looked at his phone, the message was from his boyfriend, it was a single picture, it was him getting fucked by Seijuro. Trembling, Shintarou opened the little box and found a ring inside. 

Taking back his phone, he tried to call Kazunari but no answer as if he was blocked. Seeing he wasn't able to reach him through the phone, Shintarou called the radio station and he was received with a very cold tone. Kazunari wasn't there and the receptionist made sure to tell Shintarou that he would never be available to talk to him ever again. 

Shintarou sat at the table and stared at the ring, if only he had spoken to Kazunari about how he wanted to be fucked hard once in a while instead of going to Seijuro he wouldn't have screwed his relationship, now he couldn’t do anything about it, he felt like his luck left him, he had lost his lucky charm just cause he couldn’t talk about what he wanted and he knew Kazunari would have done anything to make him happy.

Now he was alone, in this apartment he used to share when the one he loved and still love, he was alone during this White Day he wished to forget . 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like even if it didn't had any happy ending.  
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy.
> 
> ~Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
